


Coffee, Leather And Sex

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, being human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Jensen walked slowly home from the hospital, thinking about how much it really sucked to be a vampire who didn't drink blood, especially when you worked in a hospital.





	

 

Jensen walked slowly home from the hospital, thinking about how much it really sucked to be a vampire who didn't drink blood, especially when you worked in a hospital. About fifteen minutes before the end of his shift, a girl had been rushed past him on a gurney, blood spilling from a stab wound in her stomach, and Jensen had had to escape to the nearest bathroom and punch the wall a couple of times. He'd cracked the tile – he really hoped no one found out it had been him. He couldn't afford to have money docked from his pay to repair it.

He turned into their street, passing the neighbours' houses. Every so often someone nodded at him and said 'hey,' and Jensen wondered how everyone could be so oblivious to the dead walking around the streets, and just how dangerous he really was to them, even as he smiled back and asked them how their kids were.

He was in the middle of a particularly good mental rant about how the blindness of the humans to the evil stalking their society would totally make it their fault if he ever cracked and killed one of them when he opened the front door of the house he shared with Jared and Misha. The first thing he saw was Jared's cock.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed, and hurriedly shut the door before the rest of the street could see. “Put some clothes on!”

Jared was slumped naked on the couch, watching TV. He looked up at Jensen, but made no move to cover himself. “I'm a _werewolf_ ,” he said, as if that was a good enough reason for nudity. “I have to be ready to transform.”

“Full moon isn't for another two weeks,” Jensen pointed out, taking off his coat and trying hard to keep his eyes off Jared's long, lean body.

“My Mom always taught me to be prepared,” replied Jared. “Besides, I'm a wild animal – this is my natural state.”

Before Jensen could even begin to point all the things wrong with that statement, Misha came in from the kitchen.

“Hi, Jensen,” he greeted him. “You want coffee? I seem to have made kinda a lot again.”

“Yes please,” said Jensen's mouth without waiting for input from his brain. Misha handed him a mug, and Jensen settled down on the sofa with it, holding it tightly and trying to ignore the close proximity of Jared's naked skin. He took a deep breath, relishing the smell and the heat of beautiful, wonderful, fresh coffee. He took his first sip and it was like liquid fire, running down his throat. He felt his eyes go black.

“Do you ever worry that you use coffee as a blood-substitute?” asked Jared curiously.

“Better than me just attacking the nearest person,” said Jensen, trying to ignore that Jared was the nearest person, and that if he attacked him right now, it wouldn't be his blood he was after.

Jared shrugged. “There's just me and Misha here,” he pointed out. “He's a ghost, and I probably taste of dog.”

Jensen concentrated harder on his coffee to avoid saying anything about that. The second sip was even better than the first, if that was possible – smooth and rich, filling him up with borrowed warmth.

“Do I even have blood?” asked Misha with a frown. He studied his arm for a moment. “I bet I just have ectoplasm or something.”

“That would be so cool,” said Jared excitedly. “If you just cut yourself, and all this black stuff oozed everywhere.”

The coffee was starting to cool down a bit – or Jensen's mouth was getting used to the heat. Either way, he was able to take bigger sips now, the caffeine starting to hit whatever passed for his bloodstream and surging through him.

“Is ectoplasm black?” asked Misha. “I thought it was green in Ghostbusters?”

“I'm not sure we should take Ghostbusters as a guide,” said Jared doubtfully. “Their ghosts were really weird looking.”

“Well,” said Misha, “it's not like I can cut myself anyway – knives just go straight through me, same as everything else.”

“That sucks,” said Jared with commiseration.

The coffee was nearly half gone, and Jensen took a moment to mourn the inevitable end of the mug. Misha hadn't stirred it properly – sometimes he had problems holding on to teaspoons – and the further down Jensen got, the stronger and sweeter it got.

“Oh! Hey! Guess what I worked out how to do today?!” said Misha, practically bouncing with excitement. “I made the roof tiles fall off, just right so they hit people walking past!”

“Cool!” said Jared.

Jensen finally looked up from his coffee with a frown. “Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Misha looked defensive. “I only aimed them at people we don't like.”

“No, I mean, don't we need those tiles to keep the rain out?” pointed out Jensen.

Misha looked puzzled for a moment. “Huh,” he said. “Didn't think of that.”

Jensen sighed, and wondered why he was the only one with common sense in the house. Next to him, Jared shifted slightly and scratched unselfconsciously at his balls.

“Guess I better not do that any more,” said Misha sadly.

“You can do it on special occasions,” offered Jared consolingly. “Like when Jensen's vampire buddies come round.”

“They're not my buddies,” growled Jensen. Jared shrugged in a way that made all the muscles along his shoulders and chest ripple. Jensen forceably pulled his eyes away and focussed back on his coffee. Lovely, lovely coffee, that presented no awkward problems of sexual attraction.

“I wonder if I can get those tiles back on the roof again,” said Misha thoughtfully, and wandered out of the room.

There was silence except for the TV for a while, and Jensen drank his coffee and tried hard to pretend that Jared was at least wearing boxers.

After about ten minutes, Jared let out a frustrated sigh. “I'm going to be waiting forever, aren't I?” he said glumly.

Jensen glanced at him with surprise. “Waiting for what?” he asked.

“For you to jump me,” said Jared. Jensen blinked at him. “I mean, it's not like I'm bad-looking, right?” He looked down at his naked body, and Jensen let his eyes follow, trailing down the strong, hard lines of Jared's muscles.

“Uh, no,” he stammered after a moment. “Definitely not.”

“Then why haven't you jumped me yet?” asked Jared plaintively. “You can't possibly be straight – you're a _vampire_.”

Jensen's brain suddenly kicked in and pointed out that he was just sitting there like an idiot when he could be kissing Jared, so he carefully put his coffee down, then leapt on him, pushing him back against the couch and running his hands all over the inviting smoothness of his skin while his mouth found Jared's and plundered it.

Jared let out a surprised noise that was almost a squeak, then he wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen and pulled him close against him. His mouth was hot and eager beneath Jensen's, and Jensen pressed in even closer, desperate to taste all of it. One of Jared's hands slid down Jensen's back to his waistband, and he pushed a couple of fingers down his pants, curling them over his ass in a way that made Jensen's skin tingle.

Jensen broke the kiss and sat back slightly, watching Jared's flushed face with narrow eyes and wondering if this was a good idea, given his track record with sex. He could still remember how pale Danneel's body had been after he'd drained her, before she'd come back to life.

Jared gave him a slightly dazed but incredibly happy grin. “Wow, who knew all I had to do was accuse you of being straight?” he said, and suddenly all Jensen wanted to do was taste him, and he didn't mean his blood.

He slithered backwards, off Jared's lap and onto the floor. Jared was sprawled naked on the sofa, his legs spread open, giving Jensen the perfect opportunity to lick along Jared's inner thigh.

Jared sucked in a sudden breath and said, “Jensen,” in a shaky voice that Jensen ignored. All he could think about was getting his mouth on Jared's straining erection so that he could taste him all the way down his throat. He shuffled forwards on his knees, forcing Jared's legs further apart, and swallowed Jared's cock as deep as he could.

Jared let out a strangled groan, and Jensen felt a thrill of satisfaction which he transferred back to Jared with his lips and tongue, creating as much suction as he could. One of the best things about being a vampire with nearly a century's experience of being dead was that having a gag reflex was just a distant memory, and that he really, really knew how to suck. Jared certainly sounded like he agreed, if the moans and broken curse words were anything to go by.

Jared had one hand cradled around the back of Jensen's head, and one clenched tightly to the edge of the couch cushion. Just before he came, he thumped his fist hard down on the sofa and gasped, “Jen, god, Jensen, I'm gonna...” which gave Jensen just enough time to pull back so that he could catch all of Jared's come in his mouth.

Jensen sat back on his heels and watched Jared come down from his orgasm, his skin flushed red and sweat clinging to his chest. He could still taste Jared, strong and bitter in the back of his throat.

“I think I've found a new blood substitute,” he said thoughtfully, and then realised that he hadn't once thought about actually biting Jared – not just because of the werewolf scent, but also because it was _Jared_. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to hurt him.

Jared laughed tiredly. “Awesome,” he said. “Feel free to suck more of it any time.” He put his hand on Jensen's shoulder and half-heartedly pulled at it. “Come up here, and I'll give you a hand.” He made a slightly obscene gesture that left no doubt about his meaning.

“That's okay,” said Jensen, moving up to sit next to Jared anyway. Jared raised both eyebrows in surprise, and Jensen gave him his smuggest, sexiest smirk. “Much rather wait till you're recovered, then go upstairs and have you fuck me through the mattress.”

Jared's eyes widened with lust and Jensen could see his brain fritzing for a second or two before he was able to return Jensen's grin. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, then, without warning, fell sideways onto Jensen, pushing him onto his back on the sofa and tangling his limbs around him. “Guess I'll just recover here,” he said happily, then buried his head into Jensen's neck and took a deep sniff. He made a contented grunting noise and wriggled until he was completely covering Jensen.

Jensen let out a fake sigh as Jared snuffled at his neck again. “Werewolves,” he grumbled to himself. Jared just laughed at him, his breath huffing against Jensen's skin.

That was the very moment that Misha chose to walk in. “Hey, Jensen, do you want...” his voice trailed off and his face lit up. “You guys had sex!”

“No shit,” said Jensen, trying to get out from under Jared, or at least sit up a bit, but Jared refused to move and in the end Jensen had to give up.

“It was awesome,” Jared told Misha happily. Jensen shut his eyes to try and block out the embarrassment.

“Can I watch next time?” asked Misha, still sounding far too excited about the whole thing.

“No,” said Jensen firmly.

“Aw, come on,” wheedled Misha, giving Jensen his best puppy-dog look.

Jensen remained strong. “It's not going to happen,” he said.

Misha pouted, and then smiled evilly. “Bet I can work out a way to be there without either of you having a clue,” he said.

Jared took another deep breath of Jensen's neck, apparently ignoring the conversation. “You smell like coffee and leather,” he said happily.

Jensen groaned and thumped his head back against the sofa. Moving in with a werewolf and a ghost had to be his worst idea ever. The sex better be damn worth it.


End file.
